Dandelions In The Fall
by Wolfgirlinfinity
Summary: All men are not created equal. In this world, 20% of the entire population developed powers called quirks by the time they were four years old. Now fifteen, Katsuki is being forced to attend one of many boarding schools he knows is only designed to protect the quirkless from those like him. He's ready to reach the top and prove the ones in power wrong, and he's not alone.


**Prologue**

Katsuki knew he was one of the _lucky_ ones. There is no such thing as a good quirk, don't get Katsuki wrong; even the name suggests something to be somewhat positive, but it was just another lie. _How can you think positive of something that'll condemn you for the rest of your life?_

Still, he saw it growing up, in the very orphanage he was going to be visiting soon. He saw almost everything terrible trapped in the miserable place. He remembered the nights he'd heard many of the older kids crying, and comforting each other over their families who'd abandoned them, but he would never be a part of their reality. He understood that he would never understand that part of their lives.

At least he _knew_ there weren't people out there who chose not to love him anymore. Most of the rest couldn't say the same, which is why, against his better judgement, he finds himself stacking cans of food into a large box hidden in the shadows. Looking around the space cautiously, he stuck two soup cans in his backpack when the box was full.

He remembered going hungry in this house for days at a time as a six year old, and knew that the conditions definitely wouldn't have gotten easier for them over the years. After he finishes, he closes the box, and lifts it, carrying it out of the old church's storage as quickly as he had entered out of the back. It was only used for certain charities nowadays anyway; they always had food stored there.

Looking around, Katsuki tries to remember which way to walk, and proceeds to walk in that direction, being careful not to draw attention to himself by walking down a main street just yet at least. He stays away from the street altogether regarded, staying close to buildings when he wasn't taking cuts through the few alleys that were around, and none of the few people who walk by actually thought anything of him, despite the fact that he's wearing sunglasses at night, and he disappears from their view finally walking through a familiar alley he used to play in when he didn't know any better after what felt like an hour when it was really only ten minutes of a walk. _They just don't care._

Only the light of a lamp glowed through the window, although he could barely see it through his dimmed vision, signifying to him immediately who was awake. He walks up the unchanged broken steps, and places the box on the welcome mat, knocking a couple of times. After he does, he walks away from the door knowing someone would answer the door and take the box. _This is the last time._

Walking through the neighborhood briskly, trying to make sure he wasn't followed when he returned to the apartment complex where he currently lived. He knew better than to stay out in the open at this time of night.

 _It would never be safe for those like us._

He quickly scales the side of the building and through the window on the third floor which lead to his room which was propped open how he left it.

Once landed, a lamp cuts on making him snap his head in the direction of Izuku, who was half asleep, staring at him terrified. The boy rubs his eyes, and blinks a few times, noticing his entirely black getup, and glasses, now looking less scared, and more concerned

"Kacchan? W-what's goin on?" He asks him, still tired. Katsuki drops on his cot on the other side of the room, and groans.

"Fuck off, Deku." He throws his sunglasses on the floor, he turns away from him, trying to release the irritation that immediately started to take him over as soon as he heard his voice.

"Did you steal from the church again? Y'know mom hates when you do that."

"Don't see the hag stopping me."

"It's way past your curfew too, you're lucky the authorities didn't catch you." your curfew. He repeats in his head, glaring from the distinction.

"It's none of your damn business, nerd!" Katsuki snaps, still facing away. It's going to people who actually need it anyway.

He seemed to be finished with his interrogation because the light turned off, so Katsuki turns to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling blankly.

"We start school in a week…" Izuku laments, sounding even more tired than before.

 _Yeah, and you're still stupid for that._ Katsuki thinks, remembering the day he announced to him and his mom that he was going to apply to UA, the prison of a boarding school that he himself was being forced to go to. Neither of them were very happy about it, in fact he was beyond angry, but mostly he felt betrayed, and mocked now since he actually got accepted. _The only quirkless student the school will ever have. I can see the news stories now._

"Unfortunately."

As if reading his thoughts, Izuku tries to continue. "I still think I'm doing the right thing."

"Well you're not. You're an actual idiot for even thinking it's a good idea." he's cut off by the now angry Katsuki. He could almost feel his seething, but it only confused him more.

"I don't understand what the problem… And why are you so mean?" He almost sounded sad at the last part, but he wasn't going to deal with his crying tonight.

"Of course you fucking don't," he starts. "You don't have a quirk, you dumb fuck. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the only reason they let you in is so they can hide the fact that they're using us, and using you as their proof to that?!" He stresses 'proof' to try to get his brother to understand, but he was getting more and more angry and irritated by the second. _Did you stop to think about how much danger you're going to be in?..._

"No…" he thinks for a second. "But just because I'm quirkless doesn't mean I can't help, or try to understand the problems you face, Kacchan."

Son of a- "Izuku. Just give it a rest. That is exactly why you can't begin to understand freaks like us."

"Don't call yourself that, Kacchan." He scoffs at the quirkless boy, and glares at him through the dark. "Maybe me being there will be a good thing. Maybe you'll all be safe then."

"Right, ya wanna know somethin'? You haven't tried flight yet. Since you wanna be the damn hero no one asked for, why don't you launch yourself out the window right now and hope you'll be fucking born with a quirk in your next life. Maybe then you'll know what hell on earth is like." The words burned on the way out, but he doesn't cringe or even show an ounce of remorse.

Izuku is quiet for a full two minutes after that, and Katsuki can feel his anger and then sadness saturate the room. He rolls his eyes, and sits up, still looking in his direction, bringing his arm up. An explosion releases from his palm, and in the flash he could see his brother's terrified, and teary eyes.

"What?" He challenges. Izuku stays tense for another few minutes, before turning away, pretending to sleep. At that moment, there was an unspoken realization that he would hurt him if he continued. _It's better this way._

He crossed a line, and he knew it, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care about whether or not he felt guilty. He lays back down, and tries to sleep, completely aware of the boy's silent crying, trying to hold in his own. He knows with that moment something was going to change between him and his brother. It's done.

 _Just go to damn sleep, Deku… I'm sorry... but we are not equals._

He would stop crying soon. They knew this would be one of the last days they'd sleep in this apartment for years, and he doubts he'd want to feel sad, worried, or restless during the next week. Katsuki didn't have that luxury to not worry anymore. He already missed it.


End file.
